


Your Guiding Hand

by JKRT



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Chastity Device, Clothed Sex, Collars, Light Bondage, M/M, Rutting, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRT/pseuds/JKRT
Summary: A quick gift fic for a friend of their favorite pairing.





	Your Guiding Hand

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss toward My Dark and Lonely Side* thanks for getting me into Tarn/Des, you're a blessing.
> 
> This fic is for ScreamsAtStars on twitter - You brought this upon yourself, you're welcome. <3

The room was dark. It would have been dark anyway, without the blindfold, but the barrier brought a totality of blackness - thin layers of fabric now impenetrable. Tarn shivered in delight, a chill washing over his bare skin. It met the cold of the floor in his knees and bounced back, bringing goosebumps with it in waves. It echoed on itself, up and down his body, heightening his anticipation, making the air seem to burn in contrast with his skin.

There was a deafeningly tiny clink of metal on metal as the leash was pulled taut, and his collar with it. Tarn felt his chin lift in accordance with the tension. He held his breath.

"Well aren't  _ you _ pretty…" Des purred out of the darkness. "Come  _ closer _ ."

There was a harsh  _ yank _ on the lease and Tarn stumbled forward on his knees, the air falling out of him. His arms reflexively tried to come forward - to catch himself - but leather cuffs locked them together at the wrist behind his back. Tarn turned his head toward where he last heard Des’s voice.

That first touch was like lightning - a jolt through his entire body straight through to the floor. It pooled like fire in the tips of Des's fingers as they slid down Tarn's cheek, tracing over the edges of his scar. He gasped, trying to lean into it, but the touches were only ever feather light.

“My Lord…” he pleaded quietly.

“Ah ah ah…” Des chided, pulling his hand away fully. “You’ll take what I give you.” 

Tarn bit his lip and made a gentle whining sound. He would  _ not  _ beg, not this early. He took a moment to center himself - Every last one of his nerves was primed and ready, his whole body electrified. Tarn took a deep, shaking breath and sat back on his heels, straightening his back. Composure was key here.

Distantly, Des made an unhappy noise.

“Well now you’re too far away,” There was a set of gentle tugs on the leash. “Come sit with me.”

...He should have begged.

The tugging became insistent, pulling Tarn forward and off balance. He swallowed dryly and slid one knee forward along the cold floor.

“That’s it…” Leather creaked, and the tugging switched to a constant pull. Des clicked his tongue as though calling a stray. “Come on. Up.” Tarn slowly rose to his feet and shuffled forward. His knee bumped against cold metal, and he lifted it up, groping around for a surface to rest upon.

Fingers skated up his thigh and back down again before hooking behind his knee and pulling it to rest snugly against against Des’s leg. Tarn found the other side and the leash pulled tight enough that he could feel the warmth of Des’s skin just out of reach. The other man’s breath ghosted across his chest.

“There you go… Why don’t you sit down?” The leash slackened, allowing him to sit back back. He settled into Des’s lap and moaned when he felt the bulge of the other man’s erection through his pants. Des rolled his hips under him, forcing Tarn to position himself right above it. The leash pulled tight again, yanking Tarn forward, down close to Des’s face. The other man’s mouth brushed over the shell of Tarn’s ear, making him shiver.

“Comfortable?” He purred. Tarn nodded slowly, panting, and tried to rock against the growing pressure.

“Oh, do you want something more? I guess I can be generous.” There was a soft click of plastic and the vibrator started up with a soft hum, sending Tarn lurching forward.

“Whaat,” Des teased, “Isn’t this what you wanted?” He grabbed a fistful of Tarn’s hair and Tarn cried out at the jolt of the vibrator being pushed deeper as he was forced to shift his weight.

Composure... composure… He gulped down air and tried to settle on Des’s lap. It took some trying to get everything lined up without falling over. He noted that his legs were already shaking.

It was not going to last long.

Des touched his cheek again. It was warm, but compared to his own fevered skin it was a burst of cool relief. Fingertips teased their way over his features and Tarn chased after them, hoping to deepen the sensations.

They made their way to his mouth, drawing over his bottom lip with agonizing gentleness.

“Open up.” Tarn swallowed thickly, but let his mouth fall open, tongue over his teeth. Des traced the shape of his open mouth with his thumb before delving in, pushing down on Tarn’s tongue and dragging over the length of it. Saliva pooled in Tarn’s mouth, chasing after Des’s thumb. "Good boy…"

The praise fell on him like frost, setting every hair on end, a delightful shock that he was desperate to get more of.

Des’s hand slid down Tarn’s chest, leaving a wet trail in its wake. It came to rest over one nipple, which Des idly toyed with. Tarn choked on little noises of pleasure as his back arched in pleasure, forcing his weight down on both the vibrator and the hot bulge of Des’s cock. He wanted so badly -  _ needed  _ \- to just rut in the other man’s lap, but the chastity cage around his own cock prevented him from feeling any sort of friction. The best he could do was grinding down backward, blindly, hoping to catch something at just the right angle. Tarn sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it, muffling his groans.

Des tweaked a nipple sharply.

“Tarn...Let me hear you.” The command was all he needed for small cries to come tumbling out of his mouth uncontrollably. He thrust mindlessly at Des’s lap, desperate and uncoordinated. He wanted  _ touch _ , he wanted  _ contact _ ,  ** _friction_ ** , anything!

_ Do not beg -  _ he reminded himself.  _ You need more, but do not beg. _

There was another click as Des bumped up the vibrations again, changing it to a pulse setting and  _ oh _ ,oh... that was  _ perfect _ , it was just what he needed.

Tarn began to rock, hips moving in tandem with the rhythm of the pulse pattern. Des reached up and grabbed the collar by the lead ring, turning it so that faced the back. He then reached around Tarn to place his hand at the small of Tarn’s back, the leash still wrapped around his palm, and  _ pulled _ .

Tarn moaned loud enough for it to echo off the walls. The weight on the leash tightened the collar around his throat, almost choking him, but somewhere in the back of his brain he wanted it heavier,  _ tighter _ . He needed  _ more _ .

“Des...Des,  _ please _ …” Des’s mouth wandered over Tarn’s collar bone.

“Please  _ what _ , Tarn?” He hummed, pinching at skin with his teeth.

Words-- Fuck, what were the words? He had to-- compose-- composition-- to talk.

“I-- I need you.  _ Help _ ...Please…”

“Alright… Only because you asked.” Des clicked up the intensity of the vibrator another notch and began to rock up into Tarn. His free hand slid down between Tarn’s legs and started teasing at what little of Tarn’s cock wasn’t covered by the cage.

Tarn lost himself in the motion now that Des had joined him. Every breath out of him was a keening cry, and every thrust up from Des was like riding a cresting wave. It built and built, electrifying him, drowning out the rest of the world until it was nothing but pulse after pulse of pleasure, until finally -  _ finally _ \- he toppled over the edge. It exploded all at once, whiting out his vision, ringing in his ears, and he crumpled against Des, still whining in time with the pulsing vibrations. It clicked off a moment later.

Des kissed his neck gently, running his fingers up and down along Tarn’s spine.

“You doing okay?” Tarn mumbled incoherently in response. “Tarn?”

Des was warm and all Tarn wanted to do was burrow into it and sleep. He was composed again - sleep would count as composed, wouldn’t it?

Something shook him gently.

“Hey. Damus.” The blindfold slid off. Tarn blearily turned toward Des. “Say the word. Let me know you’re back with me.” Tarn took a long deep breath in, held it, and let it all out before opening his eyes. He met Des’s worried gaze, and begrudgingly said,

“Deathsaurus.”

Des’s face split into a brilliant smile, and he swooped in to kiss Tarn lightly on the mouth. His hands left Tarn’s face to fiddle with the cuffs, and Tarn’s hands dropped completely to his sides in relief upon being freed. He took a moment to flex them, rolling them out after having them restrained so tightly.

“Did you want me to--?” Des started reaching to undo the chastity cage but Tarn shooed his hands away.

“No, no, you can...Just leave it for a bit.”

“Are you sure?” Tarn settled in on the other man’s lap, resting his cheek on Des’s shoulder, with his face tucked against his lover’s neck.

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell about Tarn and Deathsaurus, or any other Transformers, you can hit me up on my TF twitter, @wheeljackedup.  
Otherwise you can find me @jk_rts to yell about other things.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
